leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
V5.8
i | Data EU-NE = 2015-04-29 | Data EU-W = 2015-04-29 | Data NA = 2015-04-29 | Związane = Opis patcha 5.8 | Poprzedni = V5.7 | Następny = V5.9 }} __TOC__ ). Wszystkie trzy są dość łatwe do omówienia w swoich indywidualnych fragmentach, więc nie będziemy się rozpisywać we wstępie. Zamiast tego chcemy powiedzieć, że ponownie cieszymy się z większej różnorodności bohaterów na wszystkich poziomach rozgrywki i podoba nam się, że tak wielu graczy chce eksperymentować. Czasami naprawdę trzeba opuścić swoją strefę komfortu, aby odkryć coś fajnego. Dla tych, którzy chcą odnaleźć kolejnego wspierającego – zbierzcie grupę znajomych i zacznijcie eksperymentować. Sterowiec różnorodności (tak, teraz wzbijamy się w powietrze) nigdzie się nie wybiera.|Chris „Pwyff” Tom i Patrick „Scarizard” Scarborough}} Aktualizacje w patchu 01/05/2015 *Umiejętności ładowane **Naprawianie błędu: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że nie można było skolejkować lub użyć umiejętności podczas ładowania (np. , ). * **Naprawienie błędu: znów poprawnie blokuje KT przed umiejętnością, która by ją popsuła. * **Naprawienie błędu: Naprawiono kilka błędów związanych z * **Naprawienie błędu: i nie zaczynają się odnawiać bez efektu w grze, jeśli zostały użyte w momencie, gdy przeciwnik opuszcza pole widzenia Ryze. * **Szokujące: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że niektóre skórki Jayce'a nie powodowały efektów graficznych lub dźwiękowych, które powinny się pojawić gdy trafiała cel po przeleceniu przez . * **Proteza: nie pojawia się trzecia ręka podczas użycia . ŚWIETNE ZMIANY RZUCANIA ZAKLĘĆ wskoczą ponownie w stronę wrogiej drużyny, to będzie to ich wina).}} *Skróty klawiszowe, skróty klawiszowe wszędzie: Można teraz indywidualnie przypisać klawisze, aby były szybkim rzucaniem ze wskaźnikiem zasięgu, ale wymaga to ręcznego przypisania każdego z nich (nie mogliśmy tego wprowadzić do menu szybkiego przypisywania klawiszy bez poważnych problemów) *'NOWOŚĆ' – Kto celuje krawędzią mapy?: Dodano nową opcję „Wyłącz kliknięcie zaklęcia w interfejsie”, która powoduje że umiejętności można używać przez interfejs, chyba że normalnie działa przez portrety gracza/sojuszników. Technicznie rzecz biorąc, nie wpływa to na minimapę, ale mamy jeszcze jedną zmianę... *Cóż, to jest dziwne: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że gracz mógł użyć umiejętności w złym kierunku, jeżeli jego kursor wylądował na minimapie. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, umieszczenie kursora na minimapie nie będzie miało wpływu na umiejętności krótkodystansowe. Bohaterowie *Ogólne **Stylowe czary: Efekty graficzne, dźwiękowe i ikony umiejętności Ryze'a zostały zaktualizowane! **Podstawowa regeneracja many: 6 pkt. ⇒ 5 pkt. **Regeneracja many: 0,8 pkt. ⇒ 1 pkt. **Przyrost pancerza: 3,9 pkt. ⇒ 3 pkt. *'NOWOŚĆ': **''Użycie umiejętności daje ładunek Mistrzostwa Magii na 12 sekund. Przy 5 ładunkach Ryze zostaje superdoładowany na 3/4/5/6 sek. (zwiększa się wraz z rangami Niszczycielskich Sił), zyskując tarczę, która pochłania (20 + 5 co poziom) (+8% maksymalnej many) pkt. obrażeń, i sprawiając, że rzucanie zaklęć skraca czas odnowienia innych umiejętności o czas odnowienia Przeciążenia, do minimalnej wartości 0,25 sek.'' * **'USUNIĘTO' – Przeciążony: Nie skraca już biernie czasu odnowienia **'NOWOŚĆ' – To umiejętność mierzona: Teraz jest liniową umiejętnością mierzoną, która zatrzymuje się na pierwszym trafionym wrogu **'NOWOŚĆ' – Szerokość: 50 jedn. **Zasięg: 625 jedn. ⇒ 900 jedn. **Koszt: 60 pkt. many ⇒ 30/35/40/45/50 pkt. many **Skalowanie od many: 6,5% maksymalnej many ⇒ 2/2,5/3/3,5/4% maksymalnej many **Skalowanie od mocy umiejętności: 0,4 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,55 pkt. mocy umiejętności **Czas odnowienia: 3,5 sek. ⇒ 4 sek. * **Podstawowe obrażenia: 60/95/130/165/200 pkt. ⇒ 65/95/125/155/185 pkt. **Skalowanie od many: 4,5% maksymalnej many ⇒ 2,5% maksymalnej many **Skalowanie od mocy umiejętności: 0,6 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,4 pkt. mocy umiejętności *'NOWOŚĆ': **''Ciska kulą, która zadaje obrażenia i zmniejsza odporność na magię trafionych celów o określony procent, co kumuluje się do 3 razy. Przy trafieniu Fluktuacja Magii odbija się od pobliskich wrogów i Ryze'a (maksymalnie od 6 innych celów), a następnie powraca do pierwotnego celu.'' **Obrażenia: 50/66/82/98/114 pkt. (+2% maksymalnej many) (+0,3 pkt. mocy umiejętności) **Obrażenia przy powrocie: 25/33/41/49/57 pkt. (+1% maksymalnej many) (+0,15 pkt. mocy umiejętności) * **Czas odnowienia: 70/60/50 sek. ⇒ 80/60/40 sek. **Czas działania: 5/6/7 sek. ⇒ 4/5/6 sek. **'NOWOŚĆ' – Niszczycielskie mistrzostwo: Wydłuża czas działania Mistrzostwa Magii do 4/5/6 sek. wraz z poziomami **'NOWOŚĆ' – Niszczycielskie odnowienie: Biernie daje 10/20/30% skrócenia czasu odnowienia * **Nie sposób się oprzeć: Urok nie przerywa już efektów „niepowstrzymywalnych” (np. , czy ) * **Wszystko w porządku: Dzwonki nie będą się pojawiały we wrogiej dżungli przed upływem 5 minut **Doświadczenie za dzwonek: 20 PD ⇒ 20 + 1 PD co minutę (po upływie 5 minut) * **Nie gromadzi rdzy: Premia do prędkości ruchu maleje wolniej przez 5 sekund **Golemy wcale nie są wolne: Premia do prędkości ruchu Zwiększonych Obrotów nie może zmaleć poniżej 10% * **Przejrzystość pułapek: Zwiększona widoczność po umieszczeniu w zaroślach. * **Dynamika!: Dodano dynamiczne numery regeneracji do opisu (bez zmiany wartości) * **'NOWOŚĆ' – Zwrot przy zabiciu: Teraz zwraca 100% kosztu zdrowia przy zabiciu * **Dynamika bardzo!: Dodano dynamiczne numery regeneracji do opisu (bez zmiany wartości) , Malcolm Graves jest osobą, którą wzywasz, gdy chcesz demolki w alei. Chcemy zachować charakterystyczną dla niego wybuchowość (oraz ten cały urok z Bilgewater), ale w odległości, w której woli: bliskiej. Mówiąc najprościej, atakując z dystansu, będziecie zadawać mniejsze obrażenia, ale jeżeli się zbliżycie, będzie to koniec waszych przeciwników.}} * **Podstawowe obrażenia: 60/95/130/165/200 pkt. ⇒ 60/90/120/150/180 pkt. **Skalowanie: 0,8 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku ⇒ 0,75 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku **Dodatkowe obrażenia od każdego pocisku: 40% ⇒ 50% **Obrażenia maksymalne (3 trafienia): 108/171/234/297/360 pkt. (+1.44 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku) ⇒ 120/180/240/300/360 pkt. (+1,5 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku) * **Minimalne obrażenia: 125/175/225 pkt. (0,5 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku) ⇒ 25/35/45 pkt. (+0,1 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku) * **Wartość leczenia: 40/70/100/130/160 pkt. ⇒ 60/85/110/135/160 pkt. * **Nic nie powstrzyma rocka: Mordekaiser może się poruszać podczas używania Creeping Death. (wcześniej było natychmiastowe przy rzucaniu na siebie, ale Morde zatrzymywał się na chwilę przy rzuceniu na sojusznika) **Nieszczęścia chodzą parami: Teraz automatycznie celuje w najbliższego sojusznika, jeżeli zostanie użyte na sobie i ), nie miało zbyt wiele sensu, aby Nunu miał jeden z większych poziomów zdrowia w grze bez przedmiotów, więc obniżamy go trochę, aby wyrównać późniejszy zysk.}} *Ogólne **Przyrost zdrowia: 96 pkt. ⇒ 90 pkt. * **Zbierajmy się!: Teraz automatycznie celuje w najbliższego sojusznika, jeżeli zostanie użyte na sobie i , bojowy piekarz League ma teraz lepsze maniery i daje swojej drużynie znać, gdzie zamierza wylądować.}} * **Prawdziwi mężczyźni używają inteligentnych pingów: Teraz wysyła sygnał „Przybywam” po użyciu Wielkiego Skoku * **Cóż za dżentelshen: Teraz umieszcza Shena między jego celem a najbliższym widocznym wrogim bohaterem * **Czas detonacji tarczy: 2 sekundy ⇒ 3 sekundy **Skalowanie: 10% maksymalnego zdrowia ⇒ 6/7/8/9/10% maksymalnego zdrowia * **Szaszłyk kanalizacyjny dla wszystkich!: Teraz trafia w inhibitory i nexus * **Krwawy nos: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że wykrycie przeciwnika z niskim poziomem zdrowia dzięki Zapachowi Krwi zajmowało Warwickowi nawet 2 sekundy * **Tajemny kapelusz: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że Xerath mógł przez pomyłkę wystrzelić pierwszy pocisk Ezoterycznego Ostrzału na swoją pozycję, jeżeli za szybko wciskał R * **Wytrzymałość tarczy: 60 – 470 pkt. ⇒ 100 – 510 pkt. **Przyrost Płynności: 100% na każdym poziomie ⇒ 78/89/100% skuteczności (na poziomach 1/7/13) Masowa zmiana tekstur (część 10) * **Podstawowa, Komandoska, Imperialna, Czarodzejka, Złodziejka Czarów, ze Stalowego Legionu * **Pustoszyciel (aktualizacja do poprzedniej zmiany) * **Podstawowa, w Stroju Bojowym, Kowal, Lizakowa, z Noxus, Laleczka, Szkarłatnego Młota * **Podstawowy, Szalony, Błazen do Orzechów, Szalony Kapelusznik, Królewski, z Warsztatu **Podstawowe także zostały zaktualizowane dla wszystkich skórek, które ich używają. * **Podstawowa, Kościstego Szpona, Mrocznych Płomieni, Stalowa * **Podstawowy, Astronauta, Borsuk, Króliczek, Świąteczny Elf, Panda, Zwiadowca, Super-Teemo **Podstawowe (dla wszystkich skórek, które ich używają) oraz specjalne grzyby dla , i także zostały zaktualizowane. Przedmioty NOWOŚĆ – *'NOWOŚĆ' – Przepis: + + 1263 szt. złota ⇒ + + 825 szt. złota *Koszt całkowity: 3000 szt. złota (niezmienione) Na wypadek gdybyście nie ogarniali matmy. *'USUNIĘTO' – Przebicie pancerza: 10 pkt. ⇒ 0 pkt. *Zdrowie: 200 pkt. ⇒ 400 pkt. *Obrażenia od ataku: 50 pkt. ⇒ 40 pkt. *Skrócenie czasu odnowienia: 10% ⇒ 20% *Czas działania zniszczenia pancerza: 4 sekundy ⇒ 6 sekundy *Maksymalna kumulacja zniszczenia pancerza: 5 ⇒ 6 *'NOWOŚĆ' – Unikalne bierne – Szał: Zadanie obrażeń fizycznych zwiększa prędkość ruchu o 20 jednostek na 2 sekundy. Zabicie dowolnej jednostki lub asystowanie przy zabiciu bohatera z dowolną liczbą ładunków zniszczenia pancerza Czarnego Tasaka zwiększa prędkość ruchu o 60 jednostek na 2 sekundy. *'NOWOŚĆ' – Przepis: Podstawowy przedmiot ⇒ + + 200 szt. złota *Koszt całkowity: 900 sztuk złota ⇒ 1100 sztuk złota *'NOWOŚĆ' – Unikalne bierne: Zadaje 10 pkt. obrażeń fizycznych przy trafieniu *'NOWOŚĆ' – Przepis: + + + 900 szt. złota ⇒ + + 700 szt. złota *Koszt całkowity: 3200 szt. złota (niezmienione) *'NOWOŚĆ' – Dawać więcej zdrowia: Kradzież życia działa z efektem biernym przy trafieniu *Minimalne obrażenia bierne: 3 pkt. ⇒ 10 pkt. (pewnie nie wiedzieliście, że są jakieś minimalne obrażenia) *Koszt połączenia: 600 szt. złota ⇒ 500 szt. złota *Całkowity koszt: 2400 szt. złota ⇒ 2500 szt. złota (to trochę dziwna matematyka ponieważ Wygięty Łuk drożeje o 20 szt. złota, ale chcieliśmy, żeby Huragan był trochę droższy) *'NOWOŚĆ' – Unikalne bierne: Zadaje 10 pkt. obrażeń fizycznych przy trafieniu *Więcej niezmienionych rzeczy: Obrażenia drugiego pocisku pozostają niezmienione *Koszt połączenia: 750 szt. złota ⇒ 550 szt. złota *Koszt całkowity: 2600 szt. złota (niezmienione) *'NOWOŚĆ' – Przepis: + + 500 szt. złota ⇒ + 300 szt. złota *Koszt całkowity: 1400 szt. złota za wzmocnienie, 2250 szt. złota, wliczając koszt przedmiotu (bez zmian) *Zdrowie: 650 pkt. ⇒ 600 pkt. Summoner's Rift (Wzmocnienie Smoka #1) *Skomplikowana matematyka: Obrażenia automatycznych ataków bohaterów ze Smoczą Potęgą oraz przedmiotami z obrażeniami od ataku będą trochę większe *Więcej skomplikowanej matematyki: Umiejętności zadające obrażenia fizyczne będą powodować ich trochę mniej podczas interakcji ze Smoczą Potęgą (chyba że bohater ma dużo dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku lub jego umiejętności skalują się lepiej niż 1,0 pkt. obrażeń od ataku) Howling Abyss Aktualizacja graficzna *'NOWOŚĆ' – Ochłońcie: Ekran wczytywania meczów na Howling Abyss ma teraz tło *Niech żyją purpurowi: Stwory, inhibitory i nexus zostały zastąpione przez zmienione elementy ze zaktualizowanego Summoner's Rift. Zachowaliśmy kolorystykę niebiescy – fioletowi, ponieważ czerwień nie pasuje tematycznie do Howling Abyss. *Wzmocnione paski zdrowia: Budynki mają teraz niestandardowe paski zdrowia *Fizyka zarośli: Zarośla na Howling Abyss poruszają się teraz, gdy bohaterowie przemieszczają się przez nie *Ziemia: Naprawiono różne sytuacje, w których efekty graficzne umiejętności znikały pod ziemią Czas poddania *Czas poddania: 20 minut ⇒ 15 minut Ogólne aktualizacje rozgrywki *Odporność stworów: Stwory nie zyskują już odporności z czasem. Stwory z działem nie mają już podstawowego pancerza. *Zdrowie stworów: Stwory zyskują więcej zdrowia wraz z upływem czasu, aby były mniej więcej tak wytrzymałe, jak gdyby posiadały różne odporności *Superstwory: Teraz dają pobliskim sojuszniczym stworom zwiększone obrażenia i różne odporności *Podstawowe obrażenia zewnętrznej wieży: 160 pkt. ⇒ 185 pkt. *Podstawowe obrażenia wewnętrznej wieży: 160 pkt. ⇒ 195 pkt. *Podstawowe obrażenia wieży Nexusa: 130 pkt. ⇒ 175 pkt. / *Naznaczenie: Rzuca śnieżką na dużą odległość, zadając (20 + 10 co poziom) pkt. nieuchronnych obrażeń pierwszej trafionej wrogiej jednostce. Jeżeli przeciwnik zostanie trafiony, tej umiejętności można użyć ponownie przez 3 sekundy, aby doskoczyć do oznaczonej jednostki. Użycie Doskoku skraca czas odnowienia Naznaczenia o 25%. Pociski Naznaczenia nie są powstrzymywane przez tarcze magii lub osłabienie pocisków. *Doskok: Doskocz do jednostki trafionej Naznaczeniem. Użycie Doskoku skraca czas odnowienia Naznaczenia o 25%. *'NOWOŚĆ' – Dostępna: Jest teraz dostępna na Howling Abyss (takie same statystyki/efekty jak na Summoner's Rift *'USUNIĘTO' – Pa, pa: Nie jest już dostępne na Howling Abyss *'NOWOŚĆ' – Dostępna: Jest teraz dostępna na Howling Abyss (takie same statystyki/efekty jak na Summoner's Rift) Dopalacze Skórek *Brachu, dopal mnie: Dopalacze Skórek zostały na stałe włączone w trybie ARAM. Kosztują i dają tobie oraz twoim sojusznikom jednorazowo losową skórkę dla losowego bohatera oraz (200 dla ciebie). Howling Abyss, Twisted Treeline i Crystal Scar *'NOWOŚĆ' – Howling Abyss: Dodano funkcjonalność szukania pułapek do wersji z Howling Abyss! *Koszt połączenia: 630 szt. złota ⇒ 730 szt. złota *Koszt całkowity: 2300 sztuk złota ⇒ 2400 sztuk złota Twisted Treeline i Crystal Scar *Przepis: + + 920 szt. złota ⇒ + + 570 szt. złota *Koszt całkowity: 2620 szt. złota (niezmienione) *Nie martwcie się: Bez zmian. Na wypadek gdybyście się martwili, że zrównamy go z . Nie. Crystal Scar *Przepis: + + 800 szt. złota ⇒ + + 450 szt. złota *Koszt całkowity: 2500 szt. złota (niezmienione) Lista znajomych *8,33% Więcej znajomych: Limit znajomych na liście został zwiększony z 300 ⇒ 325 *Zbyt wielu znajomych: Gracze zobaczą teraz ostrzeżenie przy próbie dodania znajomych po osiągnięciu limitu *Zbyt wielu znajomych 2: Gracze zobaczą teraz ostrzeżenie przy próbie dodania znajomych, którzy także osiągnęli limit Naprawione błędy *Przywrócono efekty dźwiękowe specyficzne dla i . *Przywrócono głos podczas tańca. Nadchodzące skórki Następujące skórki pojawią się w różnych odstępach czasu po premierze patcha 5.8: * * * * Kategoria:Aktualizacje de:V5.8 en:V5.8 es:V5.8